Sledgeweb's Lost Stuff
Sledgeweb's Lost Stuff, also known by the acronym SWLS and its URL lost.cubit.net, is a popular Lost site which posts entertainment news for fans. It was created by a user known as SledgeWeb. Included are over 400 index files of character profiles, locations, objects, mythology, and other items from the show, a section specializing in screencaptures of unusual investigations from the show, an ongoing death count and census of the island, a map, a chart of character connections, a detailed timeline, accounts of appearance of all numbers on the show, a Q&A section, and a forum. As of September 6, 2007, the forum has 9934 registered members with 305157 posts within 5264 threads. Some sites it is affiliated with include TheBlackRock.org and Cubit.net, a site made by the founder of SWLS. The Hunt SWLS also hosts a weekly brainteaser/Lost-related scavenger hunt game. It runs during the summer hiatus, in between seasons, and the winning award has so far been Season 1 and Season 2 DVDs. The Hunt: season 3 will be a slightly newer format, including a story line of sorts. It is slated to begin at the end of September 2007. Description from Season 2 The Hunt: THE HUNT is a scavenger game hosted on this site. Each week, you will have to use a series of LOST-related clues to find information in the real world and/or on the internet. Not ALL information given to you will necessarily be related to the current HUNT. There may be some disinformation included, or, there may be information included that will need to be used in future HUNTS. By putting the pieces of the puzzle together, you will find the solution to the weekly hunt. The first 10 people to enter a correct answer on this page each week will receive points (10pts for 1st, 9 pts for 2nd, and 8pts for 3rd, etc). Whoever has the most points at the end of the game will receive a Season 2 LOST-DVD set in addition to the honor of HUNT CHAMPION. RULES / TIPS (Anyone who breaks these rules will be suspended from THE HUNT): 1) You cannot share information with other contestants 2) You must be logged in to play, and may only play using one account 3) You will be tracked by IP 4) You can only submit one answer each week 5) Solutions will be posted each week for the previous HUNT. Study the solutions to help you do better on future HUNTS. 6) It is important you review last years HUNT. The Season 2 Hunt may build off of information established in HUNT Season 1. 7) If the current HUNT isn't solved within 24 hours, ONE CLUE will be given at the 24 hour mark (9PM EST THURSDAY). Note: There may also be hints embedded within HUNTS, and you may find hints by going back to earlier locations revealed in previous hunts. Hidden hints/clues will be revealed when solutions are posted. 8) THE HUNT makes use of cookies and sessions, it is recommended that you use IE 6.0+ or FireFox or similar browser. INTERNATIONAL PLAYERS: You are welcome to play, but, you may have to help with the cost of shipping if you win. Also, the DVD format will likely be NTSC. If you require a different format, I will try to accomodate, but there are no guarantees. SWLS STAFF: Since SWLS Staff don't have any insight into THE HUNT, and no additional benefits above normal users (in relation to THE HUNT), SWLS Staff will be allowed to participate in THE HUNT. However, SWLS staff members will not be eligible for any prizes. In the event a staff member wins, he or she will get the title of HUNT CHAMPION, but the DVD Set (or other prizes) will go to the highest placing normal user. PREPARE YOURSELF! To do well in THE HUNT, you'll need to know your LOST facts. The more you know, the better. Use this site, and others as resources. You're best friend in THE HUNT will be the GOOGLE BAR at the top of every page on this site. THE HUNT begins on June 21st at 9PM EST and will continue throughout the summer hiatus on Wednesday Nights at 9PM EST. External links *Lost.cubit.net - Sledgeweb's Lost Stuff **The Hunt, Season 1 **The Hunt, Season 2 *Washington Post - March 16, 2008 - "More Than You Want To Know"? - Article on fan blog such as DocArzt, Thetailsection.com, DarkUFO, Sledgeweb's Lost Stuff Category:Fansites Category:Websites